Secrets Of The Past
by Starrgirl
Summary: Set in S2 before Angel was bad. A B/A fic about a Mysterious guy who comes to Sunnydale causing problems for Angel and Buffy's relationship plz R&R-New Chapters added-
1. Stranger

DISCALIMER: I own only my idea's, creativity and the characters I make up

Buffy Summers didn't know what to do. She was cornered she began to panic. The day had started out like a normal one, she'd gotten up, gone to school,  met her friends and went to History. What she hadn't been prepared for was a surprise test, so she was panicking. The first questions had been easy, but as she went along the questions began to get harder.  She looked closely at the question which had her stumped,  'In which year was Leonardo Da Vinci born', she knew she should know the answer she remembered the teacher droning on about it, but she also remembered what she'd been thinking about that day, _Angel. _When she thought about him it was like everything else in the world ceased to exist, it was like she was walking through think, thick, endless fog and the only thing she could see was him. And that was a problem because when she thought about Angel she couldn't think about anything else, she was always distracted, during class, during patrol even at the Bronze she was always looking over her shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of his black duster or brooding frown. He brought her news of danger, she knew when she saw him she should be worried about her life, but whenever she saw him she wanted him _in _her life. 

'Miss Summers?'  Buffy looked up, her teacher was standing there with her hand out to collect buffy's test paper, Buffy glanced at her paper before the teacher took it, she'd completed a total of 7 questions out of 20 and she didn't even know if they were correct, great she thought another reason for my mom to me sooo proud.

Buffy collected her books and started putting them in her bag, she felt a prinking sensation on the back of her neck like someone was staring at her she turned her head around towards the window.

 A young man was standing outside the window, too far for buffy to see his eyes but she knew he was looking at her, he looked confused and lost he beaconed to her.

Or at least she thought he had, she wasn't sure were her eyes playing tricks on her, students we're now outside eating lunch walking around, she could still see the man but only just she lent down to grab her bag and looked up again. He was gone, just like that, just like he'd never been there.  'Buffy?' she turned her head around towards the door to see Willow looking curiously at her 'What are you doing?' willow asked her.

'Oh just…thinking' she replied vaguely

Willow frowned at her 'You look spaced out' she said to Buffy concerned 

'Im fine, worry much?' Buffy said with a laugh and walked towards Willow at the door.

Willow took lead and buffy followed assuming they were going to the cafeteria, she was wrong, Willow walked right past it.

'Where are we going?' she asked willow.

'Bat Call, Giles wants us all in the library' said willow apologetically. 

'There goes my free night' Buffy grumbled knowing that the chance it wasn't some big Hell Mouth problem was thin.


	2. Library Fun

Buffy burst into the library with Willow, she spotted Giles sitting at a table with a tea and surprise, surprise surrounded with books. He looked frazzled.

'Okay, what's up?' Buffy said wearily to his back

He continued reading, not even looking up from his book.

'Giles, I'm reporting for duty' Buffy said loudly tapping his shoulder.

He turned around to face her, a deep frown on his forehead

'Oh Buffy, Buffy, good, good' he said

Buffy laughed a little at his attempted greeting

'Okay repeato man spill, what's going on'

Buffy shared a smile with willow who had taken a seat on the stairs.

'you, ah, you say there's been little vampire activity of late?'

Buffy wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question so she just nodded

'Maybe they just decided killing people is wrong' Xander said walking in.

Buffy noticed Giles give him a little glare obviously not appreciating the joke.

Xander didn't seem to notice and took a seat next to Willow on the stairs.

Giles looked back to Buffy 

'Well, I believe that the reason they vampires have been scarce lately has a more..sinister, reason than just paranormal off-season' he said

 Buffy sat down on a chair next to him and sighed

'So you think they are gathering forces for some big…kill?'

She said in a tired voice.

Giles seemed to ponder for a minute, almost like he'd forgotten she was even in the room, and then he spoke.

'That or there is someone or something that scares them so sufficiently that they stay away'

Buffy hadn't thought of that, an evil that vampires were scared of? It would be a pretty big bad.

From the stairs Willow spoke up.

'Has Angel mentioned anything to you Buffy?'

'Angel?' buffy echoed

She hadn't seen Angel for awhile, she didn't want to think of the possibility that he was ignoring her, but It did seem that that could be it, maybe he was just feeling…shy.

'Buffy for us to hear your answer you actually have to speak, we can't mind read'

Xander said a little bitterly, he always seemed to go that way when Angel was mentioned.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, then addressed the whole group

'No Angel, hasn't said anything to me lately, in fact I haven't heard from him at all for a while.'

'Good' Xander said with a smile

When Giles, Buffy and willow looked at him strangely he quickly added

'No Angel, No Danger warnings, right?'

'Buffy, have you noticed anything else unusual lately?' 

Giles asked the Slayer.

Buffy thought of the guy standing outside the school, and the way he'd just disappeared, she decided that it wasn't strange enough to mention, she was probably seeing things, he was probably beckoning to someone else, _probably _that meant she wasn't sure.

'No everything's been normal, well as normal as things get in Sunnydale' She replied

Just then the library doors swung open and Cordelia Chase walked in looking with distain at the group.

'Mr Giles, I need a book' she said turning her back to the others.

'Well Miss Chase as you can see there is many to choose from' said Giles in a dull voice

gesturing to the bookshelves.

Cordelia rolled her eyes 'Ewww, I'm soo not going up there' looking at the bookshelves on the next level, she touched her yellow silky sun dress, 'This is new and up there Its all dusty and dirty, and, and well can you find it for me' She said with a smile that Buffy was sure was meant to be charming.

'Alright' Giles said, obviously he didn't have the strength to refused Queen C,

Buffy looked at her friends, they seemed amused at Cordelia's little display of winding Giles around he little finger, as Giles disappeared in the stacks, Buffy called out to him over her shoulder

'Well I guess that's our line to leave, call me if anything… funky happens'


	3. The Chase

Buffy climbed out her bedroom window and jumped to the ground. She headed straight to the graveyard, the park had been very quiet lately.

Buffy knew she was being followed as any good Slayer would, she sped up her pace jumped over the graveyard wall hoping to fool her follower, she rounded a crypt and quickly flattened herself on its wall, a few seconds later a dark figure came round the corner.

'Angel?' buffy said confused

'Hey' said Angel

Buffy was confused

'Angel why were you following me, if you want to talk just say so, don't go all stalker'

Angel frowned at her and gave her a look just as confused as hers

'I wasn't following you Buffy, I've been waiting at the graveyard for ages'

'But..' then a figure moving quickly through the trees away from buffy and Angel grabbed her attention.

'There' she said pointing for Angels benefit.

She took off and heard Angels feet close behind her.

She ran through the trees where the figure had been moments before, twigs whipped her face, but she kept going.

The person or thing that was ahead of her was fast she could see it quickly disappearing into the night.

After another minute or so she heard Angel give up the chase and soon after she did as well.

She walked back to Angel panting, he however seemed to be fine

'Why'd you give up?' she asked accusingly

'Buffy admit it, that thing had us both beat, whatever it is didn't attack you anyway'

Buffy was shocked, she knew Angel was right about it having them beat, she hadn't been anywhere near catching up, but his flippant comment about the creature not attacking her..

'So what Angel, I just let it get away without a fight' Buffy snapped 'It was running for a reason'

'Buffy' Angel spoke to her in a patronising voice, like she was a child ' I was just trying to say that not everything is evil'

Buffy frowned, 'You're quick to defend a person, no a creature you don't even know'

She said her voice rising.

'Buffy I don't want to fight with you I'm just saying if there's no danger be grateful, don't go looking for it'

Angel said softly

'Angel I'm meant to go looking for it, that's my job or did you forget that I'm the slayer, oh yes the fact that I don't enjoy doing this must of slipped you mind' 

Buffy said sarcastically

 Angel sighed

'I'll talk to you later' he said and turned to walk away

'Angel' Buffy called softly

He turned back to her for a second

'see you soon' Buffy said 

It was more of a question than a farewell comment

He nodded and gave her a small smile before he walked off.


	4. Secrets

Angel entered his apartment, as he'd expected Jasper was already inside.  
  
'What was that?' he asked the young man angrily  
  
Jasper just shrugged  
  
'I hate keeping secrets from her and you have to go and make it harder, you made me lie for you'  
  
Angel snarled  
  
'Angelus did you actually lie to her about me?'  
  
Jasper asked  
  
'Well no..but not telling her and secretly defending you is the same thing.'  
  
Angel said irritated  
  
Jasper flicked his brown hair out of his eyes  
  
'Look man I'm sorry okay, I just wanted to get a look at the Slayer, she's one damn fine woman'  
  
Angel glared at Jasper, it wasn't like Buffy was his girlfriend but hearing other guys talk about he that way made Angel mad.  
  
'Wooah man' Jasper said holding his hands in front of his face 'Im not trying to snake ya girl'  
  
Angel sat down and sighed deeply  
  
'Jasper do you have to talk like that?'  
  
'Like what?' Jasper asked Angel confused  
  
'Like you're trying to be some tough-ass or something, you're not in LA anymore'  
  
Angel said  
  
'whatever Angelus, you need a lot of fixing up too my man but do I say anything ? No!'  
  
Jasper snapped back.  
  
Angel stood up and walked across the room to put the kettle on speaking  
  
'Look jasper, I'll try to help you but I cant if you go and try and make it difficult, what would you've done if Buffy had caught you, you're not invincible.'  
  
'I'll be fine, just don't tell The Slayer about me'  
  
Jasper said adjusting the cushions behind his back.  
  
'I still don't see why this has to be a secret, trust me Buffy would help you'  
  
Angel said making two cups of coffee  
  
He took one over to Jasper who frowned at Angels cup  
  
'No blood left man?'  
  
He asked with a smirk  
  
'I don't drink when I have company' Angel said  
  
Jasper looked like he was going to laugh Angel shot him a menacing look. Jasper rushed to change the subject back to their previous conversation.  
  
'I don't want the Slayer to know because I don't want her friends to know, or her watcher, you know if he gets in touch with the Watchers council, well..you know who would end up finding out, I just cant take that risk.'  
  
Angel nodded, he knew all too well what Jasper was talking about, word of mouth and as much as he hated keeping things from Buffy, he couldn't tell her.  
  
It would put Jasper in too much Danger.  
  
The watchers council might kill Jasper, or worse, Buffy might. 


	5. Confusion

(AN) Sorry its short, any little mistakes would be due to my lack of sleep.

Buffy was going ballistic, she had to be at the bronze in 30 minutes, there was a faint chance that Angel would be there and she couldn't find anything to wear, her hair was knotted and her Mum was yelling something up the stairs to her about the Gallery.

Buffy finally found something that actually might be suitable to wear and then she heard the door slam shut.

'Mum?'

she called, there was no reply she walked down the stairs and noticed a note taped to the door.

_-Buffy_

_Sweetie I assumed you weren't listening to me when I told you I have to go to the Gallery tonight to sort out some new artefacts that have come in._

_So I wrote it down so you wouldn't worry, I'll be home late, remember to lock up have fun at the Bronze._

_-Mum_

Buffy grinned, her Mum knew her so well, okay so not that well but apart from the Slayage stuff, which _was _basically her whole life, her Mum knew everything.

She ran back up stairs and finished getting ready, she decided to do a quick sweep of the park and cemetery before she hit the Bronze, better safe than sorry.

Nothing in the park and the Cemetery seemed dead too, she laughed quietly to herself on that though the cemetery actually _dead_ for once, that was a first. She was about to give up when she heard voices and one sounded familiar.

She crept towards them and hit behind the trees, she drew in her breath as Angel turned and looked towards her, she didn't move, he looked away obviously not noticing her.

Then another man appeared, the guy from outside school.

Buffy had a memory flash of the previous night and the man running away from her, He and the guy with Angel were one and the same, her gut told her so, and she'd learnt to trust her instincts.

She snuck closer not making a sound, hoping to hear their words, alas no luck, she might have slayer skills but her hearing couldn't reach that far.

She was clenching her fists so hard in confusion that when she let go her hands were shaking.

She could have walked right up to Angel and ask him what was going on, but something made her stop, maybe it was the feeling that told her that he wouldn't tell her the truth anyway.

She watched a little longer, longing to know what was going on. 

The two men stopped talking and Buffy heard Angel say in an irritated voice 'I've got to be somewhere'

The two began walking out of the cemetery and closer to Buffy 

The mystery man spoke up

'Ah yes, got a date man?'

Buffy blended into the trees and the night

She didn't hear Angels answer as the two men walked off in the direction of the bronze.


	6. Bronze

Willow sat at a table at the bronze with Xander rambling about something beside her, usually she would be engrossed in conversation with him, not that what he was saying was all that interesting but due to the fact that she was in love with him.

But tonight things were different she was worried about Buffy, who was fashionably late, an hour in fact.

There hadn't been much hellish hellmouth antics of late so Willow didn't know what was keeping her best friend.

Willow noticed Angel slide into the Bronze and walk over to get a drink.

Five minutes later in came Buffy, Willow slid off her seat and walked quickly over, Xander still talking.

'Everything okay?' she asked Buffy

'yep fine' Buffy replied

Willow frowned, she knew there was something wrong, as any best friend would. She didn't want to press Buffy so she led the way back to their table, where Xander had a frown on his face.

Probably peeved that Willow had bailed in the middle of their one-sided conversation.

Buffy looked curiously at her friend, could Willow tell that there was something going on? Buffy didn't want to mention Angel's mystery friend, especially in front of Xander who was president in the 'We hate Angel Club' and who would just jump to conclusions in a second, conclusions that Buffy just didn't want to hear out loud, the

same conclusions that were floating round in her head.

She snapped back to the now, in the Bronze, Willow was talking to her

 'You look sad' Willow said to Buffy tilting her head as if it would give her better insight.

It was more of a question than a statement

'I'm fine mum' Buffy said in her most  'happy cheerful' voice

Willow gave Buffy 'the look' that said 'don't lie to me' and then gave buffy A smile 

'I know something that will cheer you up' she said gesturing to the bar.

Buffy looked over and saw Angel, she knew he would be there but she just didn't know what to say to him right now.

Buffy noticed Xander staring intensely at her, and she could feel Willows curious gaze too, I guess they were surprised Buffy hadn't disappeared over to Angel now leaving fire in her tracks.

Buffy took a deep breath and turned around, walked over to Angel

'Hi' she said quietly

(AN) The last two chapters have been short I know, longer chapters coming soon J


	7. stress

Angel turned around to face Buffy, she looked beautiful as usual, her soft blonde hair framing her face. Angel looked closer into her eyes, he saw her shiver and noticed she seemed a little uneasy.

'Something wrong?' he asked

Buffy gave him a half smile and flipped her hair behind her shoulder

'I wish everyone would stop asking me that, I'm fine' 

Angel felt her eyes digging into him

'But are you?' She asked curtly, looking as if she was daring him to reply correctly.

Angel frowned, Where was this conversation leading, he felt eyes on him and turned, just in time to see Xander spin back around quickly, obviously covering the fact that he'd been watching.

'I'm okay' he paused 'Why?' 

'Oh no reason. So' Buffy said 'What have you been doing?'

'nothi.' Angel thought about what to say after he remembered last time he'd told Buffy he'd been doing nothing, she'd made the crack about him ceasing to exist, that was when Buffy found out about Dru. Angel breathed in quickly did Buffy know?

'Well?' Buffy asked looking at him impatiently

'Buffy why the third degree?' Angel asked pained

Buffy looked at him shocked

'What are you talking about' she snapped 'I asked you what you've been doing, is that a crime?'

Angel looked at her, searching her eyes for some sign she knew what was going on, he knew there was something different there but he couldn't make it out.

Buffy gave a small laugh but it was humourless 

'Why the stall Angel, stop wigging unless you have something to hide'

Angel gritted his teeth

'I'm not….wigging, I'd just rather talk about you'

'Yeah well in relationships you're meant to share not everything is one sided you have to give a little you know give to get you've gotta be in it to win it'

Buffy took a breath as she finished her pause-less sentence, she brought her hand up to her head as if she had a headache.

Angel sighed 'Buffy I've got to go' Angel said not seeing a way out of this conversation without having to actually lie to Buffy, it hurt enough now not to be able to tell her everything in his life.

'Why?' Buffy said her eyes wide 'is it because I said the word _relationship_?'

Angel flinched he hoped Buffy hadn't seen it, one look at her and he knew she had.

Buffy leaned in close to him, right up to his ear, Angel knew he should move but he couldn't make him self.

'Relationship, relationship, _relationship_' Buffy whispered angrily to Angel giving the last word a little more emphasis 

Angel didn't say a word, just slid from his place at the bar and walked out.

Buffy didn't turn to watch him go, she rested her elbow on the bar and held her head in her hand

'Hey' Xander said beside her 'Dead boy being a downer?' he asked

'Huh?' buffy said 'yeah I'm fine'

'Okayy, that's good but not what I asked' Xander quipped 'Earth to Buffy'

Buffy felt all the noise in the Bronze starting to get on top of her, she felt hot, bothered and unequipped to deal with a room full of teenage angst and hormones.

'I'm going' Buffy said to Xander 'tell Willow bye, I'll see you guys later'

Buffy began to walk off she heard Xander say behind her

'But you only just got…'

Buffy walked out of the Bronze and the cool air hit her, she felt the wind stinging her eyes, it was quite strong.

Buffy shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and started the walk home.


	8. The Crypt

Buffy walked home slowly looking at the ground and wondering what could be going on with Angel.

She decided to take a detour and check out the cemetery, not that she expected to find anything but a nice vampire bashing would make her feel better.

She walked along, stake in hand, totally bored. For the first time since the vampire shortage she felt a little uneasy, maybe there was something going on. 

Buffy kept walking and the uneasy feeling didn't go away, it grew stronger with every step. Buffy looked into the trees, nothing, behind her, nothing. It looked like the vamps were having the night off, but she had her slayers instincts and they were telling her not to underestimate the vamps tonight.

Buffy's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness of the night after she'd walked too far to use the glow of the streetlights, when she saw a flash of light. A torch?

No a lantern Buffy saw as she spotted two vampires trying to break into a crypt.

One was tall, lanky with a thin face, long nose, tiny glasses and pale skin, he looked like the kind of guy who had appeared dead even before he was reborn to be evil.

 The second vampire was short and stocky, with fat little legs and small pushed in eyes. She nearly giggled they looked like the kind of men who were in comedy's together, the complete opposites, and they were behaving comedy-ish as well, as the Tall vamp bossed the shorter one around telling him where to dig and when to try to break down the door. They began to argue, push came to shove and soon the two were fighting like little boys. Buffy watched from the shadows wondering would kill each other, now _that_ would be entertainment. After a few minutes Buffy was sick of the vamps, neither were strong fighters, and just like with the crypt, they were getting nowhere fast.

'Problem boys?' Buffy asked sarcastically walking from the shadows.

The stocky one pulled away from the other and began to laugh

He turned to his accomplice

'Look Henry, a snack' He said, turning back to Buffy whilst morphing into his vamp face 

'Wow' Buffy quipped 'I didn't think you could possibly be more ugly than you were before, but I beg to differ' She looked down at the vamps bulging stomach 'Oh and no offence but from the look of things you should probably cut down on snacks' She said with mock seriousness.

Both vampires seemed taken back that this petite blonde hadn't taken off into the night screaming for her mother.

The tall vamp named Henry seemed to realise who Buffy was, but the other, appeared a bit slow to grasp the concept.

He charged at her, head down, face screwed up. Buffy thought he resembled a bull, and she was meant to be holding a red cape or something.

She moved aside at the last moment and he ran into a tree, slumping to the ground, conscious but not attempting to get up, Buffy staked him quick-smart.

She watched him as he turned to dust and sighed, that had barely filled the tiny hole in her appetite for violence. 'Maybe your friend will be more of a challenge' she said softly turning around ready to fight, she was faced with disappointment. The other vampire was gone. She relaxed from her fighting stance and threw her used stake to the ground. The slayer wandered over to the crypt the vamps had seemed so interested in.

The Misstte Family Crypt

_Peter Misstee      1763- 1789_

_Mary Misstte      1764-1789_

Loralie Misstte   1785-1800 

_Jasper Misstte   1782-1800_

Buffy wondered what was so special about the crypt. She wasn't about to break into it just to see what the fuss was about. She'd just tell Giles in the morning he'd know what to do.

She walked home, glad she had something to distract her from Angel's deceit. 


	9. Visiting Angel

(AN) It's been a long time but I decided to revive this story  
  
Buffy stood outside Angel's apartment. As much as she had planned to avoid him until he confessed, explained, apologised or whatever, she was there. She had lay awake for hours the night before thinking of possible scenarios in which this could all be explained, without Angel having lied to her. She hadn't come up with anything, and if in doubt, go to the source for an explanation.  
  
She raised her hand to knock on the door, but lowered it again soon after. This was the third time she had gone through this routine. She sighed, why couldn't she just knock on the door, she'd done it before. But this time was different, there was something going on and she wasn't sure of Angel's status in it all.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and raised her hand once again. She was about to knock when the door swung open. Angel stood in the doorway, shirtless and sleepy looking. 'Forgotten how to knock?' He asked her with a small smile 'it's easy' he took her hand in his and knocked it against the open door 'see'. She withdrew her hand and smiled, slightly embarrassed that he knew how long she had been standing there.  
  
Buffy took a step forward, expecting him to step back and allow her entry into his apartment. Angel didn't budge and Buffy found her face centimetres from his chest. She looked up and her eyes meet his. She held his gaze for as long as she could before adverting her gaze to the ground and stepping back. She tried to glance behind him to see if there was anyone in there, why else would he so discreetly deny her entrance. His body was conveniently blocking all sight and Buffy was frustrated, not knowing whether he was doing it purposely or not.  
  
They stood there in silence, neither willing to begin. Buffy's hand reached for a stand of stray blonde hair and she began to nervously twirl it around her finger.  
  
Angel caved. 'So whats up Buffy? You don't usually visit during the day'  
  
'So I'm not allowed to visit you now' She quickly snapped defensively  
  
'I don't mean it like that..' Angel replied softly  
  
'How do you mean it then?' Buffy questioned him  
  
'I mean, it's nice to see you' he said shaking his head in confusion 'Buffy, what's wrong?'  
  
Buffy paused. Now would be the time to come clean and ask him straight out what was going on. But that would just make life easy, and for some reason Buffy never took the easy road.  
  
'Um, well I was wondering if you knew anything about the holiday Sunnydale vamps seem to be taking. You've got your ear to the under ground right? You must have heard something'  
  
Angel frowned, causing Buffy to frown too, her expression mirroring his. 'The underground has been fairly quiet lately' he told her 'I haven't heard anything to explain it, but if I do, I'll tell you straightaway'  
  
Angel seemed reluctant to go on, and Buffy felt uncomfortable standing there out in the hall. His piercing gaze made her feel naked, like he could strip away her cover and knew exactly what she was thinking. And she was thinking that he was lying. Buffy could tell he was hiding something.  
  
There was a crash from inside his apartment and Angel seemed to jump nervously, glancing behind him. He turned back to Buffy. 'Don't you want to see what that was?' She asked him, rasing her eyebrows and leaning sideways to get a better look inside. He stepped in front of her, blocking her view.  
  
She looked at him questioningly. 'I know what it was' he quickly assured her There was a pause  
  
'Well, what was it?' She asked, feeling irritated 'My, ah, my cat'  
  
'Your cat' she echoed unbelievingly 'you got a pet?' Angel nodded, a goofy smile on his face Buffy sighed, defeated.  
  
'When you decide to grow up and tell me what's really going on maybe we will talk. But I cant guarantee I will welcome someone back into my life once they've lied to me' Buffy told him calmly before walking away without looking back. 


	10. Meow

(A/N) I know this is short. I am working on a longer chapter 11 at the moment. Please Review so I know someone is actually reading this (  
  
Angel grimaced when buffy walked away. How had he managed to get himself into this? Would Buffy ever forgive him, even if he did tell her the truth? He made sure she had gone and then took a step back into his apartment closing the door. Jasper walked into Angel's line of vision, a beer in hand.  
  
'Meowww' he said, raising one eyebrow 'I can see why you don't like lying dude, you're not very good at it'  
  
'This is getting out of hand Jasper, I'm not a babysitter. How much longer?' Angel snapped, giving him a steely glare.  
  
Jasper rolled his eyes and flopped down onto a chair, spilling drops of beer onto the rug under him, he looked up and caught Angel's look 'Okay, okay, so I'm not the worlds best house guest. But come on Angel, you've got a soul now, you couldn't turn me out onto the street and to my death even if you wanted to.'  
  
'If you don't clean that beer off the rug you may find out how wrong you are' Angel replied deadpan, knowing Jasper was right. They hadn't seen each other in at least a hundred years, but Jasper still knew him so well. Jasper had always been able to in some ways read Angel's mind and emotions even before he had his soul restored.  
  
Jasper made a face and rubbed the rug with the tips of his fingers, rubbing the beer in further and making the mess worst  
  
'It's daylight, you're not in danger now. Go out and let me get some rest' Angel said wearily  
  
Jasper shrugged, and pushed his hair out of his eyes 'whatever'. He stood up and crossed the room, walking out the door.  
  
'Sweet dreams' was his last remark to the vampire.  
  
Jasper walked out into the daylight, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the sunlight on his body. He felt bad for Angel, as he knew his friend could never again feel such a luxury as this, or many others. So he had gained immortality, but Darla had taken so much more from Angel when she took away his human life. Jasper scolded himself for feeling sorry for Angel when it was he, himself in danger. Jasper's motto was every man for himself or in his case every demon for himself.  
  
Not knowing the town well Jasper headed in the direction of the only place he knew in Sunnydale. Sunnydale High School.  
  
Buffy watched him from the shadows of Angel's apartment building. 


	11. New Enemy

Buffy followed.  
  
It didn't take long to figure out where Angel's houseguest was heading. The place where she was supposed to be this very minute. As they neared Sunnydale High the school the bell rang and students rushed out of their classes to lunch like ants to a bread crust.  
  
She followed the man as he headed towards the back of the school.  
  
'Buffy' Willow called to her from the seat where her and Xander were sitting.  
  
Buffy turned, startled, like a deer caught in headlights. The guy who she had been following also turned and his eyes met Buffy's. Contact. Buffy felt a chill up her spine. She wasn't getting 'evil vibes' from this guy, but she was getting good ones either.  
  
They stood still watching each other with distrust. Buffy took a step forward and he took off, she followed. Running through the school grounds, jumping over bushes and rushing past students. He ran out of the school, she followed. They ran, this time she wouldn't give up so easily. Through the park, down side alleys and into the cemetery. Why was it she always ended up in the cemetery? She ran past a large mausoleum and stopped suddenly. It was night. Half of the cemetery was shrouded in darkness  
  
What the Hell? Buffy could hear yelling. A man was yelling to her. She couldn't make out the words but she could hear the pain. Buffy glanced behind her, the daylight seemed so comforting, and she didn't like to remind herself of what had happened the last time she had entered an artificial night. Was this another nightmare? Confused and disorientated Buffy followed the yells.  
  
Buffy turned a corner and the yells become louder. Buffy gasped as she saw what was happening. The man she had been chasing was kneeling on the ground, an expression of pure agony on his face. A woman, a beautiful woman was standing over him, her hand on his heart. Her face held an expression of hunger, the look of a crazed drug addict. Buffy stepped closer slowly, unsure of the situation. She stepped on a twig and the woman turned to look at her when she heard the snapping noise. Buffy froze when she saw the woman's eyes. Pure evil. The slayer felt as though she was about to vomit, she had never sensed evil and hate this strong. Buffy glanced at the man, his hand on his heart almost as if he was trying to keep it's secret contents from spilling all over the ground.  
  
Jasper gathered all of the strength and raised his head. He had to get Buffy to save him.  
  
'Help' he murmured as loudly as he could, but it still came out a half- whisper.  
  
Jasper could feel himself drifting into death, his vision was blurred and all he could see was Janda's crazy eyes, and the faint smile, which twitched on her lips as she drained away his immortality.  
  
Buffy's body went into action before her head did. She still wasn't sure if she should be rescuing this man, as she didn't know whether or not he was evil. But this woman or this thing, had to be destroyed and her slayer instincts knew it. Buffy ran at the woman, knocking her to the ground. She pulled back her arm, and punched as hard as she could, aiming at the woman's face. Buffy yelped in pain as her fist hit the ground. She jumped up in shock and frantically looked around. The woman was gone. She hadn't run away, she had simply disappeared. It was daylight once again.  
  
Buffy walked shakily over to where the man lay unconscious on the ground. She knelt down beside him, and looked at him closely. She realised she had been wrong. He wasn't a man. He was just a boy. He looked Buffy's age. She felt his wrist and neck for a pulse, none. She tried his heart. It was beating overtime and she could feel it through his shirt, almost as it if it was trying to escape from his chest. He was alive she concluded, but the lack of pulse and her intuition told her he wasn't human.  
  
She knew she should do something, tell someone. Get help. But she didn't think she could walk. Her entire body was in fits of hysteria. Her normally calm demon-fighting demeanour had suffered a shock when she had seen the coldness in the woman's eyes. Buffy lay down beside the boy, occasionally flinching, contemplating how to overcome the new fear which was now rooted deep within her. 


End file.
